It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: I don't own that 70s show. It is impossible that she was standing in front of him. He was there when she was laid to rest the year before. It was impossible, but somehow meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

Eric Forman looked at his best friend with concern. It had been over a year since the accident, but Steven Hyde couldn't forgive himself. Even the beer and drugs can't take his pain away, but who can blame him. He was why she was out there alone. He was why she was crying so hard she couldn't see the car rushing towards her. He was the reason the only girl he ever loved was gone. The guilt was killing Steven, but watching it do so was killing everyone else. It was easy for Eric to believe that Steven was moving on when he was safe at home in Madison with his loving fiancé Donna, but being here for the summer made him see how bad it really is. "Damn Fez!" Kelso yelled as he looked at the strange foreign boy who was messing with the record player.

"You pick something to listen if you don't like my choices." Fez said as he sat down on the sofa.

"I will." He said as he got up. It wasn't a minute later that he was holding an Abba record. "We haven't listened to this in forever."

"Kelso I don't think that is the best ideal." Donna said as she looked at the pretty boy.

"Na, it will be fine." He said as he put the record on. The lyrics to Fernando were once a happy memory between Eric and Donna, now clearly killed one of their closets friends. Steven looked as if he was actually crying as he got up he took the record off the player. He started to look like he was going to break it when Donna got up.

"Hyde don't. That was Jackie's." She said as she took it from him.

"Why keep it around here Donna? It's not going to bring her back, but here." He said as he threw the case at her.

"You're not the only one that misses her." Donna said as she took the record and opened the door. It wasn't long before the tall red head left the room. Before long everyone was gone. Steven went to bed and Eric just sat on the sofa watching mindless television.

_"Honey, Honey, how he thrills me…"_ Eric looked around the basement as he listened to the faint sweet voice singing the Abba song.

"Is someone here?" He asked as he got up.

_"Eric!" _He knew that squeal. He was wondering if someone had put something in his soda as he looked around. There was only one person who could squeal like that. She always made him cringe, but now it was worse. She had been dead for over a year. He had seen her blood covered broken body lying in the street that night. He knew he had to be losing it. How else could he hear her? Then it all got worse there leaned up against the record player was the short brunette. "Jackie." He breathed as he looked at her.

_"You can see me?" She was puzzled at first. Then a smile came over my face. "You can make Steven see me. You have to help him." She said as she moved towards him. _

"Wow, wait. I can't make Hyde see you. Hell I don't even want to see you. I think I pissed my pants." He said as he looked at the image.

_"Please Eric." She said as she looked at him. "I can't move on till I know that he is going to be okay. I love that cheating bastard more than anything in the world. I just want him to know that. I want him to know how much I want to wrap my arms around him. I was going to marry him." She said as she crossed her arms._

"What am I supposed to say Hyde Jackie came and spoke to me last night? They will put me in a mental ward for that." He said as he looked at her. "It's not normal for someone to talk to a dead person." He hissed as he sat back down on the sofa.

_ "Eric it's not normal for someone to be stuck wandering around in the afterlife yelling at their ex-boyfriend hoping he will hear. I am dead and the douche bag who killed me didn't even get caught." She said as she sat down next to him. _

"Wait you know who was driving the car?" He asked her. They never found the car or the person driving. She was a victim of a hit and run.

_"Yes I did the bastard got out of the car long enough to say 'oh shit'. If he would of called for help I might be alive right now. I might be Mrs. Steven Hyde!" She squealed. "But I am here and these clothes are so last year."_

"Jackie who was it?" He asked her.

_ "Who was what?" She asked. _

"Get your little ghost mind off of Steven for a moment. Who hit you?" He asked.

_"Casey Kelso, why do you think he 'reenlisted'?" She asked with a fake laugh. _

"Casey Kelso is a murderer." He said as he got up and walked to the fridge. "This folks have his car. I bet the police could pull your blood from it or something." He said as he looked at her.

_"STEVEN!" She squealed as Hyde emerged from his room._

"Talking to yourself again Forman?" Hyde asked as he walked towards the stairs.

_"Tell him." She said as she glared at Eric. "Tell him I am here." She said._

"Will you just shut up?" Eric asked.

"Dude no need to get pissy." Hyde said as he headed towards the door. "I am going for a drive." He said as he opened the door.

_"Stop him!" Jackie squealed._

"No." Eric mumbled as he looked towards the ghost.

"No what?" Hyde asked as he looked at Eric.

"You can't go for a drive I have you blocked in, but mom made lemon squares." Eric said as he looked at his friend.

"Whatever." Hyde said as he walked out of the basement.

_"Eric you were supposed to tell him I am here." She squealed._

"Right now I am going to focus on waking up from this dream." He said as he sat down on the sofa and looked at the figure in front of him. How was he supposed to explain this?


	2. Chapter 2

Eric woke up safe and sound in his bed, GI Joe looking down on him as he looked up. He was sure that the events from the night before were just a dream. That was until he sat up. _"Thought you got rid of me, didn't you?"_ The figure standing at the foot of his bed asked. He rubbed his eyes, but the image of Jackie Burkhart wouldn't go away. _"Eric stop that you're going to give yourself a black eye. I told you I can't move on till I know Steven is okay." _That squeaky shrieky voice just wouldn't go away.

"I am losing my mind." Eric said as he got up out of bed.

_"I could have told you that a long time ago."_ Jackie said as she looked at him. _"But you might want to hurry the hell up Red has been yelling for you for five minutes." _

"Wake up hop head! Your mother wants you down at breakfast now!" Red said as he busted in the door.

_"Told you so." _Jackie said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Eric said as he looked at the empty spot that held the image only he could see.

"Are you high?" Red asked as he looked at his son.

"I hope so." Eric said as he stared at Jackie.

"Just put some pants on and come eat." Red said before he left the room.

_"You are such an idiot." _Jackie said with a laugh.

"Well your dead so…" Eric said as he looked at her.

_"Do you really want to piss off the ghost that haunts you?" _She asked.

"What are you going to do make scary faces at me while I am in the shower?" He asked her.

_"Oh Eric you are going to have another thing coming to you." _She said with a laugh before she disappeared. He made it down stairs about a minute later only to find that his little ghost friend wasn't really gone. She was standing behind Hyde watching his every move. _"Eric tell him he needs to eat more. He is starting to look sickly." _

"No that would sound weird." Eric said as he looked at the small figure standing behind his childhood friend.

_"Do it." _She said as she looked at him.

"Dude you need to eat more. You're starting to look sickly." Eric mumbled as he looked at Hyde. Hyde just gave him this weird look.

"He is right Steven honey." Kitty Forman said as she looked at her adopted son.

"Kitty leave the boy alone." Her husband said as he looked at her.

"I am just trying to be helpful. The child is going to run himself dead if he keeps up like this." She said as she looked at Steven.

_"No don't let them gang up on him that makes him shut down more." _Jackie said as she looked at Eric.

"So how about those Packers?" Eric asked awkwardly as he laughed.

_"Wow douchebag alert." _Jackie said as she looked at him.

"And I thought you were mean before." Eric mumbled as he looked back at the space she stood at.

"Why does this boy keep talking to the wall?" Red asked as he looked at his son.

_"Tell them. Tell them you see me." _Jackie said as she moved closer to him.

"No." Eric mumbled.

"It must be all that cheese he eats in Madison." Hyde said with a laugh.

_"That doesn't even make sense Steven!" _ Jackie squealed.

"He can't hear you." Eric said as he looked at her.

_"But you can." _She said as she smiled at him.

"Eric sweetie do you have a fever." Kitty asked as she reached her head across the table to feel his head.

"No mom I am fine. I think I just need some fresh air." He said as he got up.

"Right, well be back by dinner." She said as she watched her son leave.

_"If I have to follow you back to Madison to make my point I will." _Jackie said as she appeared before him_. "I am not going to leave you alone till you help Steven." _She said as she crossed her arms.

"What am I supposed to do? Huh? I am supposed to walk up to tell him that I have been seeing the ghost of his dead ex girlfriend? I am supposed to say sorry I am so fucking crazy and I have to bring up all these old feelings, but she wants me to talk to you about this." Eric asked her. "I watched him break down after your death. I have never seen him cry until the day after the funeral when he realized that he would never see you again. When he realized he never got to tell you that he loved you." Eric said as he went to sit in the vista cruiser.

_"He said that he loved me."_ Jackie said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah." Eric said as he looked at her. "What you weren't ghost stalking him then?" He asked. She just shook her head. "He loved you Jackie. He loved you more than anything. That's why this messed him up so bad. He is usually good with losing people." Eric said as he looked at her.

_"I wish I didn't run that night." _She said as she looked at Eric. _"I wish I would have forgiven him like my heart wanted to, but my head told me not to. I just I thought it was going to be like it was with Michael. Truth is it could never be that way because I truly loved Steven." _

"Love. You truly love Steven." Eric said as he pulled the car out of the driveway.

_"Yeah."_ She whispered softly.

"Have you taken time for yourself? Or have you been following Steven every moment since then?" Eric asked her.

_"I went to see my dad. He didn't seem upset at all."_ She said as she looked at Eric.

"Your parent's didn't seem fazed. Bob took it really hard though. He thinks of you as a daughter and knowing that your gone has been rough on him." He said as he looked at her.

_"I bet." _Jackie said sourly.

"Okay I guess we are going to pay a visit to Bob today." Eric said as he made a u-turn and headed back towards his house. He parked his car back in his driveway and made his way to the house next store.

"Eric it's nice to see you around here." Bob said as he answered the back door. "It's so nice to have you kids home for the summer." Bob said as he looked at Donna who was sitting at the kitchen table. "This big house just isn't the same when I am here all alone." He said as he walked over to the counter. Jackie walked over near him she was captured by the picture sitting on the counter. It was her and Steven's Prom picture.

_"How did he ever find this?" She asked as she looked at Eric._

Eric just walked over to the picture and picked it up trying to be smoother than before. "Bob where did you find this?" He asked as he looked at his soon to be father-in-law.

"You know that I framed all the pictures I found in her stuff." Bob said as he looked at Eric. "It's just so hard for me to think that she will never walk back into this house. I miss her so much." He said as he started to cry.

_"No, don't cry." Jackie said as she rushed to his side. She wrapped her arms around him. "I am here. I miss you too." She whispered._

"Come on dad maybe I dip in the hot tub will cheer you up." Donna said as she pushed her father out of the room. "I am sorry for that." Donna said once Bob was gone.

"Don't be. The accident messed us all up." Eric said as he looked at Donna.

"It's been a year, but being back here it feels like yesterday." Donna said as she looked at her the love of her life.

"Tell me about it." Eric said as he looked at the sad ghost standing in the corner. "What do you think life would be like if she was still here?" He asked as he looked at Donna.

"I think we would be in the middle of planning the wedding on the century." Donna said with a faint smile. "Listening to Hyde try to bring her down to earth."

"Like he ever could." Eric said with a little laugh. "Do you think she is watching us?" He asked. He wanted to tell her so bad that he was in communication with their lost friend, but she would probably have him locked up if he did.

"Yeah, I think she is sitting up in heaven yelling down something like "Donna you look like a lumberjack in that!"" Donna said as she smiled.

_"Well she does." Jackie said as she looked at the couple._

"You know maybe we should go put new flowers on her gravestone. Kitty put some last week, but they might be dead." Donna said as she looked at Eric.

"If that is what you want to do." Eric said as he looked at Jackie in the corner.

_"Sunflowers please." Jackie said with a smile. "Kitty always puts white roses those scream death."_

"Maybe we should put something with color. Sunflowers were always one of her favorites." Eric said as he smiled at the small young woman that only he could see.

"That sounds like a good ideal." Donna said as she headed for the door.

_"Go on without me." Jackie said as she smiled. "I have some things I want to do." _

Eric just nodded as he headed out the door. He looked back to see an empty kitchen. He knew in his heart she was going back to Hyde. But, he just looked at the woman he loved. One thing he learned from Jackie was that he needed to make sure Donna knew how much she was loved. That's part of the reason he ran ahead to open her door. That was part of the reason why he let her choose the radio station. That was part of the reason he picked up two bunches of flowers at the florist. Sunflowers for Jackie and daisies for Donna.

"Eric you don't have to." Donna said as she smiled at him.

"Only the best for my lady." He said as he handed her the flowers. She just smiled. Her smile was the light of his whole world. He could never image how much it would hurt to lose her. He wouldn't have a reason to live. Then standing at the gravestone of his friend he knew that was what happened to Hyde. He wasn't living he was just breathing. He was dead on the inside because his light was gone. He knew standing there he had to help make things better. He had to help Jackie and her silly quest for his life. "This is going to be interesting." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that Eric?" Donna asked him.

"I think we need to wipe off the weeds." He said as he sat down on the ground and started to brush off the weeds. "Jackie did always hate weeds." He said as he smiled up at Donna weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric walked back into the basement after spending the day with Donna. He was expecting to find Jackie waiting her to tell him everything he did wrong today. But, the basement was empty. _"One day we will be together again." _He heard her distinct voice coming from the backroom that was Hyde's bedroom. He walked back to the doorway to see Jackie sitting next to him. "Everything okay back here?' He asked as he looked at, what he hated to admit, his best friends. Jackie just looked up at him.

"Yep." Steven said as he looked at Eric. "You just get back from Donna's?" Hyde asked him.

"Yeah." Eric said as he moved farther into the room.

_"Steven." _Jackie mumbled as she cuddled up next to the man she loved.

"Do you know what today is?" Hyde asked as he looked up at Eric. He was doing something he hadn't done since the day after the funeral he was opening up. Eric could feel it. Eric sat down in the chair in front of his childhood friend.

_ "You remembered."_ Jackie said as she looked at Steven. Eric stopped himself from letting the words remembered what escape his mouth. He just shook his head.

"Jackie and I would have been together for two years today." Steven said as he looked down at the ground.

_"I thought anniversaries were nothing, but dates for you."_ Jackie said softly. Eric was unsure of what to say so he repeated the spirits words. "I thought anniversaries were nothing, but dates to you."

"Something was different about Jacks." He said as he looked at Eric. "I was going to marry that woman." No one would have thought those words would ever come out of Steven Hyde's mouth, but they did.

_"I can't do this." _Jackie said before she disappeared.

"She's gone again isn't she?" Hyde asked Eric. He just sat there frozen. He didn't know what to say.

**A/N: Okay I know this is super short, but I just had to add this in. So let me know what you think. **

** ~ Dragonfly **


	4. Chapter 4

Eric just looked at Hyde he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure what to do. How did Hyde know? If he knew why didn't he fix all this shit with the ghost of Jackie? "How?" Was all that Eric could get out.

"How did I know that you're not just flat out crazy or taking the wrong kind of dope?" Hyde asked him.

"That is pretty much the answer I am looking for here." Eric said as he thought back to the scene he made a breakfast. Hyde just looked down at the floor for a moment.

"It was about a month after her accident that things started to be weird." Hyde said as he looked at Eric. "I would feel a chill or run into a cold spot it seemed like everywhere I went." Hyde said as he looked at Eric.

"That explains why you were sweaters in July." Eric said with a laugh.

"Everyone just thought I was taking her lose badly … honestly I was, but that had nothing to do with the sweaters." Hyde said as he looked at Eric and weakly smiled. "Then months later I started to hear singing in the dead of the night. I knew it was her you can't forget a voice like hers."

"Singing?" Eric asked as he thought back to the night before. "Abba?" He asked.

"Sometimes, other times just songs that we used to listen to on the radio together, and on the worst days… those days that I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she was gone … it would be our song." Hyde said as he looked at the floor again. He was near tears Eric could tell.

"You're song?" Eric asked quietly.

"It was her favorite, but she wouldn't tell anyone else. She liked to picture her life as a black and white movie and the song was the background music." Hyde said as he looked up again. "When her mom left and her dad was in jail … you know those weeks she stayed here … I would sing it to her." He said he wasn't his normal Zen self as he sat there. "…You're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight…" He sang quietly.

"How did you know that I knew she was here?" Eric asked.

"You talked to the wall behind me at breakfast. You never come back here and tonight when that cold spot was right next to me you came back to check on everything." Hyde said as he looked at me. "What does she look like?"

"She looks like Jackie." Eric said simply.

"I keep picturing her standing in front of me in a long white dress … one that picks up slightly when she spins…with a slight glow around her." Hyde said softly.

"You picture her in the dress she wore for Snow Prom?" Eric asked.

"Sort of." Hyde said as he looked at Eric.

"Well she is just as you saw her last." Eric said as he got up.

"She deserves better." Hyde said as Eric left the room. He need to process everything.

**A/N: I hope you all are loving this story as much as I am loving writing it. **

**~ Dragonfly**


	5. Chapter 5

_April 7__th__, 1978_

_ Eric and Donna had gone out to dinner. It was a perfectly normal night until the drive home. When they reached the corner of Main Street they could see the lights. They didn't think about it until they saw Bob's car pulled over on the shoulder. "Pull over." Donna said as she looked out the window. He just did as she said before they ran over to Bob's side. "Dad, what's going on?" Donna asked. Eric didn't have to ask he could see her from where he was standing. Jackie was lying there in the middle of street bruised, broken, and lifeless. He just wrapped his arms around Donna and pulled her into his chest so she wouldn't see. _

_ "Jackie's gone." Bob chocked out as the tears started to run down Eric's face. He sat there and watched as they covered her body before putting it in the ambulance. He tried to hold Donna up, but at some point they both just hit the ground in a mess of tears and sorrow. _

Eric just sat up in bed and looked over at his beautiful girlfriend who was sound asleep next to him. He had left Jackie in Point Place weeks ago. But, he couldn't get the thought of her sitting in that basement all alone trying to get Hyde to notice her. He couldn't help, but wonder what went so wrong? Why did they have to lose her so soon? None of it made sense. Yet, what made the least sense to him was why couldn't he just let go? He never really cared about Jackie before but here he sits in his warm cozy Madison apartment thinking about her. Before he knew it he was driving to Point Place in a daze. He passed the high school and smiled at the 'Congratulations Graduates" banner for a moment. Before it set in that she would have graduated high school today. Then he passed the cross that sat on the side of Main Street with dead flowers at the base of it. He didn't go home. He just parked in the cemetery. Walked slowly up to the grave stone that he knew shouldn't even be there.

_May 31, 1978_

_ It was the first time since the funeral that Eric and Donna had managed to come see her. He just sat back as Donna placed a bunch of roses and her graduation cap on the stone. "You should have been there today." She said softly as she rubbed her hand across the stone. Eric just watched as Donna broke down. "It would have been nice to see you there in the crowd." She said softly through the tears. _

_ "She would have went nuts when they called Hyde's name." He added in before walking Donna back to the car. They left for Madison the next day. They needed the space…the time to try to return to normal. _

Eric just smiled as he looked at the stone to see a new graduation cap with flowers in it sitting there. Bob probably had done that for her. "You know I wish I could help you." He said as he looked at the stone. "I guess I couldn't say this to your face so… here I am. I can't give you your Steven back." He said softly. "I don't know how to make him see you… and I sure as hell am not ready to lose another friend." He paused for a minute. "I know it seems selfish…and I know in my heart you two deserve to be together….but I just.."

"Son you're not supposed to be here now." A police officer walked up to me his flashlight shining on me as the sun started to come up. "You knew her?" He asked as I stood up.

"Yeah, she was a good friend." I replied.

"I worked that case. It was a terrible accident." He said as he looked at me before looking at the stone one last time. "You know what I will just let this go. The sun is about to be up anyways." He said before he walked away.

"I miss you and we all love you." I said to the stone before walking back to my car. I started for my childhood home. Something in me just needed to walk in the kitchen and have my mom hug me before force feeding me. I just longed for home in a way I normally don't. But, my heart stopped as I saw the lights just a few blocks from my house. I saw the El Cameo sitting there in a ball almost around someone's tree. Then I saw Red pulling up. I stopped my car in the middle of the road and just ran over. "No." I said as I looked at Red who for the first time in my life was crying.

"Go home and sit with your mother." He said as they rolled a stretcher in a body bag over to an ambulance. I just walked back to my car and then broke down as I drove.

_"I had nothing to do with it." _Jackie said as she appeared in the passenger's seat. _"He was drinking and the car behind him tried to … did run him off the road." _ She just sighed. _"I never wanted to take him away from you … no matter what you think." _She said before she disappeared. He just drove until he reached the house. He couldn't bring himself to go in. From the driveway he could hear his mother and Bob crying. He kept telling himself this wasn't real. But, why would that work now when it didn't before.


	6. Chapter 6

Two stones lying right next to each other. Two friends long gone. "At least they are together now." Eric heard someone say as everyone who cared about them looked down at the stones. "It doesn't take away the pain." He mumbled to himself as he wrapped his arm around Donna.

"What now?" She asked him as he led her to the car. He just looked up the hill to see two figures standing under dancing. _"…there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight…" _He heard the voice of his childhood friend. He was happy now, he was with his Jackie. Nothing can keep them apart anymore. Eric found it hard to mourn a man that wanted this as much as Hyde did. It was selfish really for them to want him alive and miserable.

"We live, just like they would want us too." Eric replied as he held the door open for Donna.

May 1982

The church was filling up with friends and family. Eric was on pins and needles waiting to see his Donna. _"Will you calm down you are getting married not getting shipped off to Nom." _He knew that high pitched voice form anywhere. He just turned around to see Jackie standing there. _"You didn't think I would miss my best friend's wedding, did you? My invitation must have gone lost somewhere between Point Place and the afterlife. Good thing it's our job to watch you." _She said with a smirk as he closed the door to the Pastor's office he was sitting in.

_"Jacks don't give him a hard time." _A husky voice came from the other side of the room.

"I know this is weird, but I am glad you two are here today." He said as he looked at the two childhood friends that he lost.

_"You think she would let me miss this?" _Hyde asked with a laugh. _"God forbid we could actually enjoy our time together." _

_"Hush up." _Jackie said with a laugh. _"I am going to go take a peek at the bride. Try not to mess today up." _It wasn't long before he was alone again. But, as he stood up in front of what seemed like the whole town to pledge his love for his high school sweetheart there were two figures standing by the back door smiling up at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The Pastor said before everyone in the church clapped as his lips met Donna's.

_"He did it!" _He heard Jackie yell from the back of the church as her partner in crime whistled.

"We did it." He whispered to Donna before they ran out of the church.

April 1982

Eric just stood outside the nursery window looking at the little baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. The name labeled on the bed she was in read: Jacqueline Katherine Foreman. Everyone else had already left and Donna was asleep down the hall. _"She's pretty."_ Jackie said as her and Hyde appeared on either side of him.

"She's perfect." He replied as he looked at the little girl.

_"Which is surprising for something that is half of you." _Hyde said with a huff.

"Why did you two come?" Eric asked them softly.

_"You really haven't figured it out." _Jackie said with a laugh. _"We are your guardian angels. We watch over you and your family."_

_ "Keep you from fucking it all up." _Hyde added in.

_"You're never going to get rid of us." _Jackie said with a laugh.

"Why am I okay with that?" Eric asked.

_"Because you love us." _Jackie said before they disappeared.

December 1998

Eric was a nervous wreck as he ran into the emergency room. "Foreman. Jacqueline Foreman." He said as he looked one of the nurses. She just led him to a curtained off room where his precious little girl sat on an exam table. "There you are." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I am going to kill that boy." He huffed as he looked at the ice someone placed on her arm.

"Dad don't blame Toby." She said as she looked up at him. "The pole is nothing compared to the car we would have hit." She said as she fought back tears.

He just looked at her arm. "Is it broken?" He asked as he sat down the chair that was by the bed.

"Yeah. The doctor said he would be back to put a cast on it." She said as she looked at him. They were quite for a moment before she pulled her locket off with her good arm. Her parents had given it to her when she was little. "Who are they?" She asked him as she opened it and handed it to him.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked as he looked at the pictures of Jackie and Hyde. They had told her the story about them over the years. He could tell something as different now.

"They were there." She said as she looked at her father. "They stopped car from cutting right through that pole." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"They are our angels." He said as he put her locket back around her neck. "It's nice to know we have them on our side." He said softly as the doctor came in.

_"You don't have to worry so much about that one." _He heard Jackie's soft voice as the doctor wrapped his daughter's arm. He couldn't help, but to think what would have happened if he didn't have his angels.


End file.
